Girls of Spirit
by Silver shadow352
Summary: Percy Jackson. Annabeth Chase. Nico Di Angelo. Three of Camp Half-Blood's greatest heroes. All of them suddenly disappeared. Now it's up to three new demigods to rescue them.


**I don't own Percy Jackson **

**enjoy my newest story**

It all started when she showed up.  
It was a normal day at Canp Half-Blood. The demigods were just waking, ready for a tiring day of training.  
Crystal sighed as she pulled herself out of bed. Her long, black hair was messy and trailed down her back. Her hazel eyes scanned the dark, gloomy room, coming to a rest at her half brother, Nico. He was snoring, and his feet hung off the side of his bunk. His messy black hair was pushed to one side and his mouth was open. Crystal couldn't help but smile.  
At 13 years old, it had been almost four years since she arrived at Camp Half-Blood and Nico was the one person who didn't think that she was just another bad luck child born to Hades. Although she had friends at camp, she had built too many walls around herself to ever let someone through.  
She crept out of the cabin, so she wouldn't wake Nico, and was greeted half-way through her walk toward the arena.  
"Oh my gods! I was looking for you, like, everywhere!" Iliana, a daughter of Aphrodite, exclaimed.  
Crystal stared at her, still not fully awake, "What is it Iliana?"  
Aphrodite girls gave her headaches, yet they kept pestering her, totally oblivious to the fact that she wasn't even listening...  
Iliana flipped her perfect blonde hair and smiled."I heard that Chiron wanted to see you. You,like, better get going!" She giggled and skipped off. Who skips anymore? Seriously!  
Crystal jogged over to the Big House, it was never good when Chiron wanted to see her.

Lily panted, her black hair fluttered in the wind, as her emerald eyes scanned her surroundings.  
She spotted a tall tree, with branches wide enough for sleeping on. Perfect.  
How many days had it been since she last slept? She couldn't keep track of anything, only one thing mattered right now - survival. They could come for her anytime...especially after today.  
Hmm...let's see. There were weird demon-looking things, dog-monsters and let's not forget the psycho girls with a bronze leg and a donkey leg. Oh yes, and the icing on the crazy cake - no one else seemed to notice them!  
Either she was going crazy, or everyone else was blind. She was starting to think it was the former.  
She had 'accidentally' dropped a big, heavy box of art supplies onto some snake girls that were chasing her in a Walmart yesterday. They were really creepy, with green skin,snake legs, and both carried tridents. Lily did NOT want to find out how sharp those things were. The art supplies weren't exactly a dangerous weapon, but she didn't have a choice. If something sharp had been around, she would have used it. I mean, those things were trying to kill her!  
Lily had managed to grab a backpack and stuff it full of random food items before she made a run for it, since where one monster was, others were bound to be around. She didn't really have very many possessions in general, but how she thought of taking the food items while being chased by monster was a miracle. The food was keeping her alive. She had to stay alive...for her family.  
Her mother's last words before she had to leave were still fresh in her mind. The house was so chaotic and noisy, she could barely make out the words: Lily, go to Long Island, New York. You'll be safe there. Look for Chiron. And be careful sweetie. Now go! Hurry!  
Her mother gave up everything so Lily would be safe. Lily didn't even know whether or not her mother survived.  
A tear trickled down her face. She missed her mother so much it ached. Mom was the only family she had left, after Dad abandoned them...  
And of course, there was her ring. Lily felt in her coat pocket until the tips of her fingers came in contact with a beautiful opal attached to a silver leaf band. If you looked closely enough, you can see the letters Κρίνος printed on the inside, her name in Ancient Greek.  
Mom always loved mythology... she thought, a sad smile coming to her face.  
Grasping the rough bark in her hands, she hoisted herself up onto a branch. Sitting down had never felt so good.  
Lily opened her backpack and peered inside. Only half a bottle of water and two granola bars left...  
She took a sip of water and felt energy flow through her. It cooled her parched throat and gave her a spark of hope. That hope vanished when she looked into the bottle at her diminishing supply of water.  
I can't do this much longer, she thought sadly. I'll either starve, die of dehydration, or be killed by one of those freak creatures...  
She sighed. With nothing else to do, she closed her eyes, and tried to sleep.

When Crystal arrived at the Big House, Chiron had an unusually grave look on his face. He sat next to the fireplace in an armchair.  
"Please sit, Crystal." He gestured to the armchair next to him.  
Crystal sat uncertainly. She was pretty sure she hadn't done anything wrong recently...  
"Crystal Beaumont, daughter of Hades, when you arrived at this camp four years ago, I hoped never to have another offspring of the Big Three exist. You, Percy, Thalia, and Nico, you are all too dangerous."  
Crystal sighed. She knew about this kind of talk, she'd heard it every day of her life, but it would always cause a small sting to her heart each time. Nobody really understood except Nico and Percy. And Thalia, but she was a Hunter now, so they couldn't really see each other anymore.  
"...but there is another. A sibling for Percy, a Daughter of the Sea God."

Lily awoke to the voices of 2 people talking.  
She had no idea what they were, so she immediately scurried up the tree as far as she could go.  
Through the leaves on the top branch she caught a glimpse of a girl about her age chatting with a tall guy with curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a goatee. He was wearing a orange shirt with the words "Camp Half-Blood" on it. His jeans were ragged but at least he wasn't sagging.  
The girl had wavy black hair tied in a braid, white porcelain skin, and hazel eyes. Everything about her had a hint of creepy. She was wearing black leggings, high tops, and a gray tank-top under a cropped camo vest.  
Lily stiffened. No one else seemed to notice the monsters chasing her, and if she told them, they would think she was just crazy, making it up, trying to creep them out, or all of the above.  
Please don't see me, please don't see me, she prayed under her breath.

I'm so hungry, Crystal thought as she and Grover walked though the trees. Her stomach growled in agreement.  
Mr. D and Chiron hadn't let her eat before sending her with Grover to find this mysterious daughter of Poseidon.  
Grover lead the way as he sniffed the air. They passed tree, after tree, after tree. Suddenly he stopped. Crystal almost crashed into him.  
"She's here." Grover said.  
"What? Are you sure?" Crystal swung her head around, "Is she in the trees?"  
"Yeah." Grover pointed up at a small figure hiding among the branches.

Oh no, oh no. They saw me, they pointed at me! I'm screwed, I'm screwed! Lily started panicking. How was she supposed to explain all this!?  
"Hello?" A girl's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Lily tried to hide it, but she was really, really scared. They were either oblivious people like everyone else, or they were monsters in disguise. She had her fair share of both of them.  
A boy's voice called out, as though he read her mind, "It's alright, we're not monsters."  
"We want to help you." The girl's voice was gentle.  
The boy called out again, "We just want to talk with you. Come on down, we promise we're not going to hurt you."  
Lily hesitated, pulling her bag over her shoulder and thought about her options. Well, if I talk to them and they attack me, I'll have to run or fight them. If I run and bump into more monsters, I'll still have to run or fight. Not much difference.  
She decided to give these people a chance. Better nice, possibly dangerous people than 100% dangerous and hostile monsters. And maybe these people knew about this Chiron...  
She swung her backpack on and started climbing down.

"Hey, I'm Crystal, and this is Grover." Crystal began slowly, she really didn't want to scare this girl.  
The girl's face remained impassive. Crystal was sympathetic, she knew how scary it was to be introduced to a dangerous new world. "We're from Camp Half-Blood. A place for people with special...abilities, I guess. You can come with us. I'm guessing you're a runaway?"  
The girl narrowed her green eyes. She had a golden tan, long black hair in a messy ponytail, and wore a scorched blue T-shirt, beat up black jeans, and blue sneakers that looked like they had been dropped into a mud pile and covered in leaves, and then burned. So, better than most demigods.  
The unknown girl looked skeptical. "My name's Lily. And what do you mean by 'powers'?"  
Grover stepped foward and began playing his reed pipes. Slowly, roots of the trees surrounding them bloomed, revealing bright red and orange flowers that gave off a sweet, summer smell.  
Crystal hesitated, then held out her hand. Instantaneously, they were surrounded by darkness. You couldn't see if your hand was directly in front of your face. When light returned, Lily looked a bit shaken.  
Crystal asked "Sorry, are you alright?" This kid looked like she was going to throw up. Maybe she was afraid of the dark or something.  
Lily nodded, still a bit shaken up. Crystal and Grover began walking toward camp, gesturing for her to follow. Now that the kid believed them, it was time to show her camp. Lily went hesitantly, still obviously wary of these strangers. Luckily, Lily was pretty close to camp when they found her.  
As they passed Peleus, Lily calmed down enough for Grover to explain to Lily that she was a demigod; a daughter of Poseidon.  
Lily didn't seem too surprised. "I guess that's why I get energy from water..."  
Crystal nodded. "Yup. One of my best friends, he's a son of Poseidon. I'll introduce you guys soon, but first we need to see Chiron." She saw Lily's eyes widen in surprise. "Anyways, yeah. Children of the Big Three, y'know, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, they're all really powerful, so that's why not many exist.4, well, 5, including you, to be exact."  
Crystal continued explaining how Camp was a sanctuary for the children of the gods, since monsters hound them. Lily seemed to take it quite easily compared to other campers.  
Grover asked Lily, "Are you dyslexic or ADHD?"  
"I'm dyslexic." she replied quietly. Crystal could see something was off about her attitude. Before now, Lily's attitude was more calm and slightly sarcastic. Now, she seemed...weak. Vulnerable.  
Grover seemed to notice too, and quickly went on to say how written letters and words seem to move around before her eyes because her brain is hardwired to read ancient Greek, not modern English. Lily seems to glance at her pocket for a split second before smiling again.  
"Sorry Grover, but I still have a ton of questions..." Lily said sheepishly.  
Grover smiled sympathetically. "It's alright, I know this is a lot to take in."  
"And you're taking it better than most new demigods." Crystal added.  
Lily laughed dryly. "Well, the last week for me has been so odd that nothing really surprises me anymore."  
Grover laughed. "I think we should meet Chiron now...but first, I need to tell Crystal something."  
Grover gestured at Crystal. She came over and he whispered, "Thanks for coming with me, we'll meet you at the dining pavilion tonight." He nodded towards Lily. "I think she'll want to see her half-brother."  
"Hey Lily, I'm a child of the Big Three too. I know how it feels. If you ever need help, I'm here." Crystal smiled wryly. There was something about this girl that made Crystal want to reach out. She felt sympathetic. This girl was totally new in a strange, scary world. She needed a friend.  
Lily smiled. "Thanks."

Crystal staggered back to her cabin and layed down. Her powers always sapped her energy if she used them before breakfast.  
"Need a granola bar?" Nico's head appeared from the top bunk.  
"AHHHHHH!" Crystal fell off the bed and onto her back.  
"Gods, Nico, at least announce yourself to me!" Crystal shouted.  
"Sorry." Nico climbed down from the bunk as she picked herself up, he held out the granola bar. Crystal took the granola bar greedily and devoured it.  
"Let's go see Mrs. O'Leary." Nico suggested. "And you can tell me what's going on."

**Please review, tell me what you think. **


End file.
